Like everytime
by absolute-insanity
Summary: I wrote this oneshot for a contest... and won. Naruhina. Review. Naruto wakes up, thinking it is a common day. Until he recieves a quest at the hyuuga estate. NO happy end, mind you.


It was 8 o'clock when Naruto woke up. Like everytime, he woke up bathing in sweat, due to the dreams which the Kyuubi was bestowing him every night.

„Kuso", escaped his lips.

Slowly he moved to a sitting position. Each of his hinges ached.  
The boy sighed and began repeating his everyday routine.

It was a monday, he had to go to Tsunade, get his mission request.

Naruto knocked the door to the room of the Hokage.  
„Come in", answered a female voice from the room.  
He entered. The sight surprised him.

„Boss!"

„Hey Konohamaru", answered Naruto smiling.

„Naruto", greeted Tsunade, „you are late!"

„Excuse me, Oba-chan"

A vein appeared on her forehead, but she kept calm.  
„Here is your mission", said Tsunade pointing to the folder in front of her.

„Wait! Our mission? You send me on a mission with genins?", asked Naruto in disbelief.

„Since Sakura works in the hospital now and you still are a genin, Naruto, is a C-mission enough for you", replied the smirking hokage; revenge is sweet indeed.

He sighed in defeat.  
It was a C-mission at least.  
Leaving the building with Konohamaru's team, he finally found the interest to ask what the mission was.

„Our mission", answered Konohamaru, reading in the folder. „Is to help the workers on the Hyuga mansion"

„What?", cried Naruto taking the folder.  
He came back from the training in Myobokuzan and now he had to help workers? He sighed in frustration.

„Tsunade deserve punishment" said Naruto, taking a closer look to the details.  
„The workers arent fast enough in burrowing the fundament for the additional house.", read Naruto. „A few genins are needed.", Naruto read a few moments, but when his eyes saw the payment for this mission, he grinned. „Lets get this over with".

The nobles are bounteous, indeed. A jonin receive that much money for a mission. Maybe even ANBU members.

--

The Hyuga mansion is more like a palace than a estate, noted Naruto adoring the perfectionism of the architects. But the mansion has a big disadvantage against attacks.

The estate was indeed beautiful, but sadly a waste of money too.

„Who are you?", asked one of the guardians snapping Naruto out of his daydreaming.

Moegi answered first.  
„Tsunade sent us to help the workers"

„Wait a minute", replied the jounin raising a brow and going inside the estate.  
After a few minutes of impatent waiting, he came back with an older man dressed in a kimono.  
What caught Narutos attention were his pale lavender eyes without pupils.  
Like Hinata's eyes, he thought.  
He is a noble Hyuga. Maybe I should be a bit more solemn...

„Welcome to the Hyuga mansion", said the man. „My name is Hyuga Hiashi. Please follow me"

Naruto smirked. He liked that he came straight to business. He didnt want to stay here longer than required. Ramen awaited him...  
With that thought, his grin widened.

The mansion was indeed giant. Like a labyrinth stated Naruto silently.

„Waste of building material", said Konohamaru.

„Rediclious", replied Moegi.

„Why do they need an additional house?", asked Udon.

„Shortage of space", chuckled Naruto.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the back of the mansion.  
There was a place of 400 metres x 400 metres marked and divided into four identical parts. One of this quadrats was dig out to 5 metres. In the second, a few men were working. Diging holes into mother earth. Near the entrance lay a few shovels, a table and ten chairs. Naruto smirked. It will be a boring work, but worth the payment.

„Any further questions that have to be answered?", asked Hiashi.

„Lets get started!", shouted Konohamaru in enthusiasm.

The old man nodded slightly and went back inside the house.

„Konohamaru, lets show me how you have improved", requested Naruto.

„Huh?", replied the boy in confusion.

„We should work with bunshins.", explained the blond main character.

The team was delighted from that idea. They will make this mission in maybe a few days, not a week like in the mission details.  
Everyone took a shovel and approached the working men.

„Thats all what they send for help?", asked one of the six.

„We are more than enough", answered Naruto confident.

„You know we have only a week!", said another one.

Placing his hands into the tiger seal, 200 Narutos were created around them.  
The workers stood there dumbfounded and couldnt fix their jaws into their right position after Naruto made his favourite jutsu into reality.

„Thats my boss!", yelled Konohamaru excited and proud.

„Before we start", said Naruto drawing the attention back to him, „I have still a question bugging me"  
The accosted worker nodded, signaling to continue.

„Why did you set the time to only a week although its not enough?", answered the teen.

„Because the excavator got broken a few days ago.", answered the man.

Naruto nodded.

„Well, yeah. Lets get this thing started.", said the grinning boy, ramming his shovel into the earth beneath him, signaling his clones to start.

(5 hours later)

A voice called the exhausted people.  
„Ano... I have brought you some water!"

„I think we should take a break", said Naruto sighing in defeat and lack of stamina. Dispeling his clones, he turned around and went back to the house.

But when he looked at the entrance, the boy wasnt able to see anybody.  
Taking the cup to his lips and swallowing the content slowly he heard a giggle.  
Naruto raised an eyebrow.  
Our boy knew exactly who it was; he had heard this specific giggle already.

„Hinata-chan?", asked the boy, „Why are you hiding?"

Before the poor girl could even think of an answer, Naruto had overcome the distance between the door and the table and looked at her with his blue cerulean eyes.  
Hinata let a gasp out, and lost herself in his eyes when they met.  
A few seconds there was silence.

Until...

She screemed on top of her lungs.  
Her brain was boiling at the moment, the girl couldnt control herself and ran out of shock to the next door, hiding again.  
Naruto stood there at the entrance dumbfounded letting a sweat running down his face.

He thought only about one thing: ‚WTF?'

„OI! Hinata!", shouted the jinchuuriki following her footsteps, „What have i done wrong?!"

The girl left the place immediately this time. Naruto followed her suite.  
He tried to catch her for a few minutes, with a worried expression all over his face.  
What he didnt notice, was the fact that Hinata was laughing and enjoying the chase all the time.

Naruto, getting fed up with this nonsense, saw her 5 metres in front of him and noticed his chance: he jumped. The heiress, hearing the voice turned around for a moment.

The next second could only be called one word: emberassing.

The blond teen, unable to stop his flight, landed on top of her, draging her to the ground with him. Hinata, acting on reflexes, threw her arms around his neck, gasping.

They landed on the ground together.

Their faces were only a few inches away from each other.

They both felt the warmth of the other. Both hearts were racing extremly.

Their brains tried to figure out what just happened.

One second... no answer.

Two seconds... no answer.

Three seconds... something clicked in Narutos mind.

Four seconds... Their brains made contact.

Immediately without a nanosecond hesitation both struggled trieing to break free from each other. Naruto succeeded and jumped off her, causing him to fall on his bottom.  
The girl, dont feeling her crush anymore, collapsed into a ball giggling cutely.

The boy got serious problems with his feelings.  
When he touched her a moment ago he felt...

somehow...

complete.

Now, it felt cold and lonely.  
He took his right hand and grope the place of his shirt where his heart supposed to be and shook his head hardly. Finally gaining his senses again, he sighed in frustration.

„H-H-i-i", he shook his head again, „H-Hinata-ch-chan"

The girl opened her eyes, looking at him and trieing to hide her crimson blush and her unbelievable wide grin from him.

„Wh-what was that just now...?", he asked husky.

Instead of giving an answer, she hid her face again behind her legs.

Naruto was stunned. He just couldnt move.

‚WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?', he screamed inside of his head.

Suddenly, his body started to move on his own.  
The boy had no idea what he was doing when he slowly approached the girl again, placing his right hand on her shoulder. The contact sent a warm sensation through his body.

He quickly made a note in his head: ‚Try to touch Hinata as much as possible without suspection!'

...

After a second of silence he asked himself what the fuck he just thought.

...

„N-Naruto-k-kun", stuttered Hinata, waking him up from his thoughts, „Your hand..."

But his body didnt obey him anymore. It was like his instincts took over his brain.

Slowly, his left hand caught her chin. This shocked the girl completly.  
The time seemed to go slow motion when Narutos brain completly lost it and was overhelmed by the emotions he felt the first time in his whole sad life.

They could feel their hormones going crazy by the happening incident...

Naruto slowly attached his lips to hers...

Which made Hinata wide-eyed...

First, she didnt know what to do. Her brain screamed in a mix of frustration, fear, outrage, during her heart screamed in joy, love and unimaginable affection.

In the first second, nothing happened.  
In the moment her brain fought against her heart as strong as it could.

And lost.

She embraced his neck seductively, pressing her body against his, feeling the warmth of her hope allowing his tongue the entrance into her mouth.

The answer of Hinata shocked his brain.

But his heart was dancing in joy.

A wressling for dominance started when they began tasting the saliva of each other.  
Naruto thought that it tasted like unbelievable exquisite fruit, or like being embraced by god.

They could feel like the heaven had took them to its paradise...

Their bodys rubbed each other in affection, trying to be as near as they could possibly become.

The world exploded when the teens couldnt sense anything other than the human next to them.

A small moan escaped his lips.  
Breaking away, Naruto took a deep breath, causing Hinata get impatient immediately.

He smiled, before dashing again for her mouth.

It was just too overhelming.

He couldnt stop...

And neither he nor she wanted to.  
They kissed like their lifes depended on it...

The lovebirds even began rolling to the side with each other.

All of Narutos worries were just blown away, which made him feel happier than in his entire life.

And now he was kissing...

somebody...

special...

The boy couldnt describe what was just happening.  
It was like a giant bomb had just exploded on his feelings.  
Even his chakra began leaking from his body.

Naruto noted: ‚Training for better Chakra usage. I have too much of it for my level of control'

He was distracted when her silky hair began messaging his face. Even when he felt it tickling him, he was too lost to care.

The blond could only feel the passion between them.  
Even when his lungs began burning he didnt care.

At the moment his life was melting like sugar in the microwave.

They were becoming one ultimate creature breaking through the meaning of space and time. They were feeling everything and at the same time nothing.

They could sense a storm eating them and a surprising peace in their hearts at the same time.

Defieing the significance of physic they couldnt feel any gravity holding them on the skin of mother earth.

Exploring each of Hinatas cells in her mouth with his tongue and on her back with his entusiastic hands he got a unbearable statisfaction which destroyed all barriers of his innocence.

More so when the indigo haired godess suddenly started moaning into his mouth.

Naruto answer was simple. He gasped back, because the statisfaction jumped to a higher degree all of a sudden.

Breaking again away from the girl in his hands, he tried to catch breath when Hinata protested against that disturbing break.

„N-narut...o", she said with an agitated voice beyond the borders of extasy.

„Hinata", answered the boy slowly inches away from kissing her again.

„I dont understand what i...", he was silenced when the byakugan user leaned forward and caught his mouth again, like in a prison.

But it was a nice prison, though.

Rolling to the side this time, she took the dominance role of the top and pinned him down to the ground, leaving him no chance of escaping.

The girl let out a moan of unbelievable excitement, which even she didnt know that she was capable of, that even Naruto was sure, that this moan would even be able to melt Sasukes heart.

Hinata took all her love she could sense in her and threw it against him, which was A LOT.

Selling his soul to Hinata in exchange for her heart, the demon vessel violently rushed with his head forward, trying to deepen the kiss beyond physically possible.

They were both sweating badly, caused by the raised temperature.

The atmosphere was changing slowly from loving to seductive, when their bodies began burning. Naruto still couldnt comprehend the complixity of the situation while doing nothing other than enjoying every milisecond of it.

He just didnt know how Hinata could be that good in moaning...  
He thought about it a second or two, when he let his brain behind, again giving all what he had to the woman on top of him.

But suddenly...

Something...

Oh yeah.

Well.

Nothing good last forever.

He could feel a disturbance in the atmosphere, when a wave of sudden killing intent arrived at his nerves.

Naruto broke the kiss apart, which was difficult, since Hinata did all what she could to let the moment last longer.

„What...?", asked Hinata immediately annoyed, looking into his eyes feeling her soul being absorbed by them.

Naruto shifted a bit to the side to see what was behind them.

Then his body stiffened.

He could see a wide-eyed Hiashi with dropped jaw gazing at them.

‚Shimata!', thought Naruto pushing Hinata away when he saw in horror how the man took a kunai out of nowhere and tossing it at him.

He tried to evade it, but it was already to late.

When the kunai pierced deep into his head, he screamed like never in his life.

--

Naruto jumped into sitting position still screaming.

Panting heavily he tried to recognise the surroundings.  
Until the information touched his senses.

‚My room?', thought he sighing in agony.

It was 8 o'clock when Naruto woke up. Like everytime, he woke up bathing in sweat, due to the dreams which the Kyuubi was bestowing him every night.

„Kuso", escaped his lips.


End file.
